


Going Off Script

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Barebacking, Bottom Jensen, Caught in the Act, Coming Untouched, Danneel likes to watch, Dry Humping, F/M, Facetime, First Kiss, First Time Bottoming, Frottage, Jensen crushes on Misha, M/M, Making Out, Man date, Masturbation, Misha crushes on Jensen, Naked Cuddling, Open Marriage, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Top Misha Collins, Vicki ships it, Voyeurism, bicurious Dean, destiel goes canon, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: The new scripts are in and it looks like a Destiel kiss is going to happen. Jensen is nervous about it because he secretly crushes on Misha and doesn't want it to affect their friendship. Misha decides to put his mind at ease by taking him out on a little date and seeing if a kiss comes naturally. It goes a little further than expected and Jensen describes his date to his very encouraging wife for a little phone sex. Misha walks in on him and with some direction from Danneel everybody gets what they want.





	

The new scripts were delivered in their hour downtime between shots. Jensen flipped through, not really having the time or the focus to get into it but he did manage to catch a few lines. “Son of a bitch. They’re doing it.” He tossed the script down on the table and fished his phone out of his pocket. Speed dial five. “Mish? You see the script yet?”

 

***

 

“Ha! You finally get to make out with your crush!” Vicki exclaimed after reading the script. “So? Have you guys talked about it yet?”

 

“Not really. I can tell he’s nervous about it. He’s spent years saying it was never going to happen and now that Destiel is going canon he’s probably a little embarrassed.” Misha took the pages back. “Besides, this is just a kiss and they’ll probably write it off as a one time thing in the next couple episodes.”

 

“He’s one of your best friends. Why don’t you take him out for a little man date, have some wine, and ease him into it as Jensen before he has to do it as Dean?” She suggested. 

 

Misha kissed the top of Vicki’s head. “You’re a genius. You know that?”

 

Vicki laughed. “I know.” She leaned into him. “How far do you think you’ll take this?”

 

“Just a kiss. Anything else has to be cleared by you and Danneel.” Misha grinned. “Maybe I’ll cop a feel.”

 

“You’ll call me if it gets past second base?”

 

“You want video?”

 

“If things work out I may get to see some live action.”

 

***

 

“A date. Mish wants to take me out to dinner after work,” Jensen explained to his wife. It’s not like he and Misha hadn’t had a few dinners alone to wind down and just be themselves instead of the perpetually intense Dean and Cas.

 

“Wine you, dine you, sixty-nine you?” Danneel teased. She thought the whole this was kind of cute. 

 

“Dee...he’s one of my best friends. What if things get weird between us?”

 

“They won’t. Besides, you have a list of maybe five guys you’d experiment with and he’s at the top of it.”

 

“All that’s just talk. Fantasy. Gets you all worked up. I feel kind of guilty kissing him for real.”

 

“Don’t. You have my blessing. Then afterwards you could always Facetime me and tell me all about it. Maybe have a little show and tell?”

 

Jensen felt himself get a little hard. “Damn. Already getting me hot, baby.”

 

“Save it for your boyfriend.”

 

***

 

Dinner was nice. Misha showed up to his apartment dressed for a date and was the perfect gentleman, even opening doors for him. They left the shop talk out of the evening, spending it actually talking for once. They’d let their work and lives get in the way for the last few months. They needed this time, needed to reconnect. They hadn’t even had a vacation together in a couple years.

 

After a bottle of wine they headed back to Jensen’s place, stopping for another couple bottles. Misha wanted Jensen completely relaxed. He wouldn’t force it. He wanted it to happen naturally. If nothing happened, so be it. They’d have more time to work up to it. He accepted Jensen’s invitation to come in and they settled on the couch together, close as usual. 

 

Jensen was a bundle of nerves. It was kind of exciting. He’d never given more than a friendly peck to another guy before. He knew Misha was more comfortable with his sexuality. He’d read Vicki’s book. He knew they had been open to sexual experimentation and that Misha was pretty much pansexual. He was just a good ol’ boy from Texas who was a little bi-curious.

 

“Talk to me, Jen. You’re a world away right now.” Misha said in his soothing voice. He gently placed a hand on Jensen’s knee. Jensen didn’t flinch. He covered it with his own.

 

“I’ve never done this, Mish. I’m nervous, okay? What if things get all weird between us? I don’t want to fuck up our friendship because our characters are a thing.”

 

Misha sighed. “I get that, I really do. We all get some character bleed from time to time. Hell, I want to smite some people in traffic on the way home. If you’re really not comfortable with this as us, we can wait till we’re in character and leave it on the set.”

 

Jensen tossed his head back and took a deep breath. “I know we joke about it but I actually do have a little crush on you. It’s not like I haven’t thought about about this before. But it was just in my head. Okay maybe a little bedroom talk with Dee. She’s totally down with this, by the way.”

 

Misha put a hand up on Jensen’s cheek and gently stroked his thumb along. He tried to give a reassuring smile before he leaned in. Jensen met him halfway and warm lips pressed together. They started with a stage kiss, no tongue, but Jensen parted his lips to invite Misha in. The kiss deepened and Jensen turned to put a hand around Misha’s waist.

 

They moved closer, chests pressed together. Jensen wrapped his arms around Misha and kissed until he needed to catch his breath. He pulled away to see long lashes flutter open and blue eyes nearly overcome my dilated pupils. Misha surged forward and before they realized it he was on top of Jensen, rocking his hips against a noticeable bulge. They moaned and rutted until Jensen stopped it.

 

“Mish...can’t...we can’t,” he panted. Misha dropped his head to Jensen’s shoulder before crawling back to a seated position and pulled Jensen back up. He shifted to accommodate his erection in his jeans and reached for his glass of wine.

 

“That was...that was pretty intense, Jen. Sorry I got carried away.” He huffed a quiet laugh. “Guess you’ll be the special guest star in my shower fantasy tonight.” He offered his gummy grin. Jensen cracked a smile at that. 

 

“Intense is a good word. That was...yeah. You’re a  _ really _ good kisser.” He patted Misha’s knee. “Look, I’m glad we did this. The date. We needed it. I just think this is a good place for the date to end.”

 

Misha nodded in agreement. He’d never go further than someone was comfortable with. He’d be content to check into a hotel for the night and relive their brief encounter with just his hand and some lube. “I’m glad we did this too. We need to start making time for each other again, even if we don’t wind up making out like teenagers.”

 

“I’d like that.” Jensen adjusted himself as well and walked Misha to the door. “Goodnight.” He gave Misha a quick peck on the lips and blushed. “Was that okay?”

 

“Very.”

 

Jensen closed the door and flopped down on his sofa. He got out his travel sized bottle of lube from the side table under some clutter. He unzipped himself and prepared for his video date with his wife.

 

“Hey, baby. Date over?”

 

“Yeah, Misha just left. Now it’s just you and me.”

 

“So? Did you do it?”

 

“It was so awesome. I mean, wow. We just eased right into it. And his lips are so soft. Oh my god his tongue is so long it almost hit the back of my throat.”

 

“Sounds like you had a great time. Did you grab his ass?”

 

“Well...I can’t remember. It all happened so fast. We were making out and the next thing I know I was on my back and he was grinding down on me.”

 

“God that’s hot. Did he get you hard?”

 

Jensen tilted the phone to show her the rigid cock in his hand. “Almost made me cream my jeans.”

 

“Did you want him?”

 

Jensen let himself go to the fantasy. “I wanted him, baby. Wanted to feel his hand wrapped around my cock. See those soft lips of his stretched around it.” He stroked himself a few times and moaned softly.

 

“You want him to fuck you, don’t you? Feel his big cock ramming up your ass? Stretched out and begging for him to do it harder…”

 

“Oh yeah, baby. Wanted to ride his fat cock till he split me open…”

 

“Jen I forgot my-” Misha came through his door. Jensen grabbed a pillow and scrambled to cover himself. His face was crimson and he dropped the phone. Misha just laughed in his own embarrassment of walking in on Jensen with his dick in his hand. Impressive, though.

 

“Babe? What happened? Was that Misha?” Danneel’s voice came from somewhere on the floor. She erupted with giggles. “Hi, Misha! Did you forget to finish him off for me?”

 

Jensen picked up the phone and handed it to Misha. “Dani? I take it you approve?” Misha asked coyly. He couldn’t fight the smile on his face.

 

“Approve? Fuck, I wanna watch. Prop the phone up. I wanna see the kiss that got my husband so hard.”

 

Misha looked over at Jen and raised his eyebrows. “I’m game if you are.” He pulled his shirt free from his jeans and joined Jensen on the couch. Jensen closed his eyes and parted his lips. He let Misha in and soon heard soft feminine moans joining their own. He let the pillow slip away that was covering him. “May I?” Misha asked. Jensen nodded and gasped at the hot hand closing over him.

 

“Fuck,” he cried out. He thrust his hips up into Misha’s hand and grabbed two handfuls of ass, kneading the denim clad globes with his fingers.

 

“Didn’t you want to see how his lips looked stretched around you?” Danneel prompted. She was getting wet watching Misha touch and tease her husband. This was the best porn ever. She hit record on her phone so they could watch it together later.

 

“Do you?” Misha let go of Jensen’s dick to unbutton his dress shirt. He helped Jensen out of his as well. He dove back into the kiss then started lowering his mouth down to the soft area were his neck met his shoulder. He sucked lightly before trailing down his chest and then licking the smear of precum from Jensen’s stomach. He took Jensen in his mouth.

 

“Gah!” Jensen’s back arched. He scooted his pants down past his ass to give Misha more access. That tongue that did wonders in his mouth swirled all around his head and shaft as the wet heat slid up and down his shaft. Misha palmed himself through his jeans and groaned. The vibrations nearly lifted Jensen from the sofa again.

 

“Yeah, Misha. Suck his cock. He loves it. He likes when you tease his ass a little.” Danneel continued to egg them on. She’d already begun to finger herself and was about to turn on her small vibrator to stimulate her clit.

 

Misha pulled Jensen’s pants the rest of the way off and followed Danneel’s direction. He slid his finger up and down Jensen’s crack before resting the tip against the puckered hole. Jensen whined beneath him, never thinking this would ever happen to him. He was so close to coming.

 

“Mish, Mish, gonna come. Mish…” he tried to tap his shoulder but Misha just looked up at him and sucked harder. He swallowed down every last drop and even licked the slit clean. He continued to play with Jensen’s ass.

 

“You want more, baby? You still want to ride his cock? We haven’t even seen it yet? Don’t you want to see it?”

 

Jensen’s head was still swimming from his orgasm. He lolled his head over to the table. “Lube,” he muttered. It was surreal, like one of those Djinn dreams on the show. He was naked on his sofa and his wife wanted to watch his best friend fuck him. And he  _ wanted _ it. He wanted to be fucked like a whore.

 

He let Misha enter him, one slender finger at a time. He distantly heard buzzing and thought of Dee pleasuring himself to his violation. He was already relaxed from coming so his virgin hole gave way to the intrusion. Misha expertly opened him up, taking his time and bending the tips of his fingers to brush Jensen’s prostate. His spent dick twitched like it was going to get hard again. He didn’t know if he could handle the turnaround.

 

He found he disliked the sudden emptiness as Misha withdrew to finish undressing. He took in the sight of that massive cock through hazy eyes. He heard his wife gasp. Misha was hung, slightly bigger than him. And he was about to lose whatever virginity he had left. Misha propped one of his legs up on the back of the couch to spread him wider and slid the throw pillow from the floor up under him.  

 

“Condoms?” Misha asked. He couldn’t presume barebacking was on the table.

 

“Don’t use ‘em. Dee’s on the pill. Fuck.” 

 

“I’m clean, Jen. Vicki and I haven’t been with anyone since we started a family.”

 

“Okay,” he consented. Misha slicked himself up and lined up to Jensen’s stretched hole. “Dani?”

 

“Fuck him, Misha,” she growled.

 

He pushed past the rim and eased into Jensen slowly, giving him time to adjust. He was wider than three fingers and Jensen was so fucking tight around him. He had to use a few breathing techniques to suppress his urge to come. He moved gently at first to see how much Jensen could take.

 

It wasn’t long before he was reacting to a chorus of “harder” and “faster” from the Ackles. He grabbed Jensen’s hips and pounded into the man until he heard him scream with an untouched orgasm. Cum smeared all over his stomach and chest. Danneel’s moans got louder until all he could hear from the phone was heavy breathing and the buzzing stopped. All that was left for him was to let himself go.

 

He pumped Jensen’s ass full of his own cum and pulled out to watch it drip from the gaping, used hole. He slunk down to the carpet, catching his own breath. He looked around for something to use for cleanup. He settled on his own underwear, assuming Jensen would lend him a pair. “Oh, fuck!”

 

“What?” he heard in stereo. 

 

“I was supposed to call Vicki if this was going past second base. Dani, would you mind? She’d take it better coming from you, knowing you were into it.”

 

Danneel laughed. “I can do you one better. I recorded the whole thing. I can e-mail her the video.”

 

“Oh god she will love you forever.” Misha crawled back up on the sofa to spoon a thoroughly sated Jensen. “One more favor?”

  
  


“Sure.”

 

“Tell her I’m spending the night here instead of the hotel? I’m kind of a cuddler.”

 

“Yeah, so’s Jensen. Goodnight, guys.”

 

“G’night baby. Love you.”

 

Jensen snuggled into Misha and pulled the throw from the back of the sofa to sort of cover them. Misha kissed his neck and shoulder. “You’re such a slut, Jen,” he teased. “You put out on the first date.”

 

“Just leave some money on the dresser.” He teased back. 


End file.
